phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ferbluver
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to Blay'n! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Topher208 (Talk) 23:14, December 11, 2009 — Note:' This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. Your question first you open a second browser window. second you copy at the very top of your user page the word "Userboxes" without the quotes in double braces ( ) then, copy the words next to the userbox that you want. when you have all of the ones you want, type "Userboxesend" without quotes in double braces. type "Userboxes into the searchbar for more info and the userboxes themselves. [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 21:48, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok Thanks! Ferbluver (How funky is your chicken, How loose is your goose!) 21:50, January 17, 2010 (UTC) merchandise I have 5 Phineas and Ferb shirts (1 with the elements, 3 with Phineas, Ferb, and Perry, and 1 Agent P shirt) and the Perry, Phineas, and Ferb talking animals (Perry is the only one who can still talk.). I am a huge fan too! I always try to watch the next Phineas and Ferb episodes or even old ones so I can see my favorite show! I also have the DS game. AgentP 01:18, January 24, 2010 (UTC) I Know right! As we (or i type) i am watching my Phineas and Ferb DVD and using my other computer to watch Nerdy Dancin and using this computer to be on PnF Wiki! - Ferbluver (How funky is your chicken, How loose is your goose!) 01:32, January 24, 2010 (UTC) response Hello! This is a response to your previous comment on my blog post, Phineas and Ferb movie voting. I am here! AgentP 19:36, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay, what do you need? Are you trying to '''''make your own custom userboxes or just use the ones from the Userboxes page? if it's the page, gimme a list of the ones that you want. if you want custom, tell me what you want them to say. Have you made... ...sure that the pics are 10 megabytes or less? [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 13:29, January 25, 2010 (UTC) you should change... ...the word "Ferbluver" your signature to: Febluver this will make a link so that people can respond to you faster because your page will be easier to access on accounta a link directly to your page from your message. [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 23:16, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Avatar request You requested an avatar of when Ferb is kissed and the flowers are floating behind him. It has now been done, located here. (Normally, we'll be a bit faster about responses. I needed to catch up on other things first.) — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:26, January 31, 2010 (UTC) 'k whaddaya need? [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 21:40, January 31, 2010 (UTC) help me!!! i need you to talk to Zacbio for me!! [lease he can't leave!!!! [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 10:14, February 13, 2010 (UTC) favor what is it? [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 14:52, February 14, 2010 (UTC) what do you want the link to do? i can make "Bluepelt" link to another website, but you have to tell me what. [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 00:14, February 15, 2010 (UTC) favor? i'm gonna ask you and a few others. can you try to type anything you can think of that means Phinabella and tell me if any of them don't automatically redirect to Isabella and Phineas's relationship? [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 20:13, February 15, 2010 (UTC) favor? part 2 time to kick it up. try just making stuff up that could mean Phinabella and see if they redirect yet. then, tell me if anything you come up with doesn't redirect. [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 23:21, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Need Backup help me out here, please. [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 13:42, February 17, 2010 (UTC) No problem. I'll get on it now. [[User:American che|'American che', Fireside Girl #1... in my dreams]] Um, hello? 18:52, February 21, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. I feel like I never am able to help out much with coding and stuff, so it felt good to help someone for once. [[User:American che|'American che', Fireside Girl #1... in my dreams]] Um, hello? 18:58, February 21, 2010 (UTC) i'm here i'm here. [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 18:55, February 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: A favor No, no I don't. [[User:American che|'American che', Fireside Girl #1... in my dreams]] Um, hello? 19:12, February 21, 2010 (UTC) It won't upload the picture? If you mean the one in the Femily userbox, there might be a bad connection in your browser; it shows up fine on mine. [[User:American che|'American che', Fireside Girl #1... in my dreams]] Um, hello? 19:50, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay then. It most likely won't upload the picture because of its extension. Try 'Save as' and click a PNG or a JPG. [[User:American che|'American che', Fireside Girl #1... in my dreams]] Um, hello? 20:14, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hi there Ferbluver! I colored this, with the help of the lineart with Josefina P! :D I thought you would like it. ~Disneygirl Now, I am!! Daisy56 14:32, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:Why? I'm not uptight, I'm doing my job. I'm enforcing a policy to stop a serious problem. Give me one good reason why "GRRRRRR...." was necessary to comment on. Almost all of my locks have been towards KCA blogs because it was decided upon by the admins and almost every member of the community on IRC because not only are they useless and cause profanity, they generally become random conversations where people talk about off-topic and pointless things like manholes and fried chicken. We're not Twitter and we need to stop being used as such. The Flash {talk} 04:23, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :For more clarification on the subject, see the [[Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Tri-State Gazette/Issue 17|latest Gazette issue]]. The Flash {talk} 04:27, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::You live to comment on a blog whose purpose (to ask where an image went) has already been fulfilled? What on Earth could have possibly been said that isn't being said on the hundreds of other blogs on the site that are being treated like Twitter and Facebook? I haven't changed, I'm being an admin and doing my job: cleaning up the wiki. The Flash {talk} 20:14, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I know that this is going to take some adjustment, but we are trying to make blogs more professional. We recently discovered that our most commented blogs often get featured on the Wikia Entertainment hub site. When extremely those blogs are off-topic or simply petty arguments, it reflects poorly on the wiki. Messages such as the one that you blogged about can now take place in an appropriate area of the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Community Message Board. We are not trying to be uptight and not allow you to speak your mind; we just want it to be in the appropriate place. Flash is only doing his job by cleaning those sorts of things up when he runs across them. Please remain civil when discussing things on the wiki. —Topher (talk) 05:16, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Transforming Perry Plush Since you just posted that you got this toy, I'd like to invite you to write a review on it. I also bought it and planned to write a review on it, but I'd like to give you the opportunity to do it. I can supply pictures for it if you don't have a digital camera. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:55, May 16, 2010 (UTC) : i dont really know how to write a reveiw :( - Febluver ~Puff, the magic dragon Lived by the sea~ 21:17, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :: Don't worry, it doesn't have to be formal. Just write what you think about the toy, how easy or hard it was to make it transform, which mode you like better (Perry or Agent P). That sort of thing. :: If you'd like help with the article, let me know. If you're not ready to write one, that would be okay, too. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 21:30, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::: The newsletter will be published in about a week, so if there are any changes you'd like to make, there's still time. I'll probably have info to add to it, so maybe this will be a dual review. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:02, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: Re:CWACOM I know!! There's a Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs Wiki, and we neeed A LOT OF HELP on there! Could you help? Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 23:29, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Cool lol! :D 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 23:57, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Let me warn you, this wiki is not my best job, plus, the founder is convinced that her fanon should be allowed. :[ Here's the link. 'Miyako Goutokuji '"Oh, look at the cute little bunny!!" 00:10, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah..............-_-' 'Miyako Goutokuji '"Oh, look at the cute little bunny!!" 02:48, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Anti-Vandalism Patrol You are officially a member of the Anti-Vandalism Patrol! Your current rank is: Volunteer. Dr. Whatchamacallit 18:25, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: fadora I have a fadora but I kinda want one like Perry's (Cuz it would look AWSOME on me thats why!) and no I dont realy want webbed feet I was just being random LOL Team Doofenshmirtz 14:06, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 25 Issue 25: August 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 26 Issue 26: August 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 27 Issue 27: September 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 28 Issue 28: September 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 29 Issue 29: October 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 30 Issue 30: October 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 31 Issue 31: November 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 32 Issue 32: November 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 33 Issue 33: December 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 34 Issue 34: December 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette 2010 Bonus Issue December 2010 bonus issue The newsletter has been updated to include an artist that was missed when it was first published: Bowselle97. Tri-State Gazette Issue 35 Issue 35: January 1, 2011 Lost Winds I really like your latest blog post.Michelpacheo1 16:03, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 36 Issue 36: January 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 37 Issue 37: Ferbruary 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 38 Issue 38: Ferbruary 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 39 Issue 39: March 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 40 Issue 40: March 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 41 Issue 41: April 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 42 Issue 42: April 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 43 Issue 43: May 1, 2011 If you read the issue in the past few hours, it has been updated with a cartoon. Ferbot, 14:43, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 44 Issue 44: May 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 45 Issue 45: June 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 46 Issue 46: June 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 47 Issue 47: July 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 48 Issue 48: July 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 49 Issue 49: August 1, 2011 Yo Hey watz up? Yo Im the fusion of william check meh out 16:09, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey can you fix it up my about me section on my profile please. Yo Im the fusion of william check meh out 20:56, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Can you draw this for me? 13 year old Phineas, wears glasses, hair goes down in eyes, wears long blue jeans and a grey sweatshirt with orange wristbands and an golden metal on a blue ribbon. Thanks a bunch! PabloDePablo 21:11, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 50 Issue 50: August 16, 2011 :) Hi! I see you like Ferb LOL. Anyways, I have a question. How do you make those things that look like one of the episode guides for your user pages. If you don't know it's ok. I've been asking around and gotten no replys. Thanks a bunch! Mom! Perry The Platigirl is using my line for her signature!!-Perry The Platigirl 00:19, August 20, 2011 (UTC) It's ok. I presume it was you who left the message. There was no signature. Thanks anyway!!! Mom! Perry The Platigirl is using my line for her signature!!-Perry The Platigirl 00:37, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Edit on "Candace Flynn" Page Hey, Ferby! I just saw you were able to edit on the "Candace Flynn" page, but I've tried and it doesn't work. How'd you do it? IsabellaLover 11:46, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't know why you weren't able to do it, I just went in edit and fixed it. - Ferb♥er I LOVE FERB! What?*sigh* I was in Ferbland again I LOVE FERB!!!! 11:50, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hm..Here's what it comes up with when I try to do it: http://tinypic.com/r/300sg2o/7. Strange...IsabellaLover 11:55, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hm..Very strange. Maybe it's because of the edit amount, or because your an older user than me (meaning you've been on this wiki longer). Anyways, whatcha doin'? :) IsabellaLover 12:07, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Gotcha. I'm not doing much of anything either, although my arms now hurt because I was carrying my brothers back to their room. They had come in here at 11:20 last night, saying they were scared, and asked me if they could sleep in here. I told them yes, but they had to go back to their own room because school starts for me in, now, 45 min. (6 a.m. my time). So, yeah. Sorry, I'm just talking up a storm. I hope you don't mind. IsabellaLover 12:15, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Hey, since you're a Ferb fan, I was wondering, do you ship Ferb and Vanessa? IsabellaLover 12:20, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh. That's okay. No problem. :) So, what do you want to talk about? IsabellaLover 12:24, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hm...Oh, I know! What's your favorite P&F episode (the movie counts as well)? IsabellaLover 12:37, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Cool. For me, it's between "Summer Belongs to You", the movie, "Flop Starz", and "Rollercoaster:The Musical". IsabellaLover 12:50, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Well, I have to go. School's about to start. Talk to you later Ferby! :) IsabellaLover 12:55, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 51 Issue 51: September 5, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 52 Issue 52: September 16, 2011 Hey I've tried contacting ur skype twice and im fine i just didnt have internet friday and saturday-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97]] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.']] 16:56, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Can u plz say where nan said she couldnt run that i said "I can't run for five minutes without feeling like my right lung will collapse" and also plz say that TDR says "http://www.amazingracefanwiki.com/page/Which+Team+From+TARA3+Is+The+Worst" i would greatly appreciate it [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'You have Mexican flavored gum? Mexican's not a flavor.']] 12:04, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Can u plz say where nan said she couldnt run that i said "I can't run for five minutes without feeling like my right lung will collapse" and also plz say that TDR says "http://www.amazingracefanwiki.com/page/Which+Team+From+TARA3+Is+The+Worst" i would greatly appreciate it [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'You have Mexican flavored gum? Mexican's not a flavor.']] 12:20, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Can u plz say where nan said she couldnt run that i said "I can't run for five minutes without feeling like my right lung will collapse" and also plz say that TDR says "http://www.amazingracefanwiki.com/page/Which+Team+From+TARA3+Is+The+Worst" i would greatly appreciate it[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'You have Mexican flavored gum? Mexican's not a flavor.']] 12:20, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I really think i might leave fanon-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'You have Mexican flavored gum? Mexican's not a flavor.']] 03:16, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 53 Issue 39: October 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 54 Issue 54: October 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 55 Issue 55: November 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 56 Issue 56: November 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 57 Issue 57: December 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 58 Issue 58: December 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette: 2011 bonus issue December 2011 bonus issue Tri-State Gazette Issue 59 Issue 59: January 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 60 Issue 60: January 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 61 Issue 61: February 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 62 Issue 62: February 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 63 Issue 63: March 3, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 64 Issue 64: March 19, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 65 Issue 65: April 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 66 Issue 66: April 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 67 Issue 67: May 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 68 Issue 68: May 18, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 69 Issue 69: June 2, 2012